foretold_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Market
The Market is where you can find all of your basic needs, from consumables, to weapons, to armor. Some items from the Market can be used in crafting to create even stronger items. * Next to each item name there is a number in brackets, such as 2. These numbers indicate how many of that item a character may purchase per Restock. The shop Restocks the first of every month and on special occasions. * A character may lend another character a maximum of up to 10,000 Gold per Restock. Characters who receive Gold from another character cannot receive more then 10,000 Gold per Restock. Consumables * Revitalizer 5: Restores 30% of the user's Maximum Health upon use. A character may only use a total of 2 Consumables per battle. 300 Gold * Energizer 5: Restores 30% of the user's Maximum Stamina upon use. A character may only use a total of 2 Consumables per battle. 300 Gold * Stabilizer 5: Restores 30% of the user's Maximum Mana upon use. A character may only use a total of 2 Consumables per battle. 300 Gold * Restorative Serum 3: Restores 25% of the user's Maxim Health, Stamina, and Mana upon use. A character may only use a total of 2 Consumables per battle. 500 Gold Synthesize Items * Synthesizer 10: The basic item needed for crafting items into new ones. Almost all recipes require a Synthesizer. 100 Gold * Advanced Microchip 5: An item used in more advanced crafting recipes. 200 Gold * Fertilizer 2: This item can be used on a Farming Plot in order to grow Crops at double the speed. 1,500 Gold Weapons * Basic Sword/Gun 2: Characters may only have a total of 2 Weapons equipped at once, unless stated otherwise in a Custom Technique. Increases Basic Strike multiplier by 0.2 and deals Physical Weapon Damage. 750 Gold * Ninja Sword/Machine Pistol 2: Characters may only have a total of 2 Weapons equipped at once, unless stated otherwise in a Custom Technique. Increases Basic Strike multiplier by 0.4 and deals Physical Weapon Damage. While equipped, Agility is increased by 10%. Attacks cost 5% more Stamina. 1,500 Gold * Duelist Sword/Magnum Pistol 2: Characters may only have a total of 2 Weapons equipped at once, unless stated otherwise in a Custom Technique. Increases Basic Strike multiplier by 0.4 and deals Physical Weapon Damage. While equipped, Strength is increased by 10%. Attacks cost 5% more Stamina. 1,500 Gold * Spellbook/Magic Orb 2: Characters may only have a total of 2 Weapons equipped at once, unless stated otherwise in a Custom Technique. Increases Basic Strike multiplier by 0.2 and deals Magical Weapon Damage. 750 Gold * Swift Scroll/Wraith Orb 2: Characters may only have a total of 2 Weapons equipped at once, unless stated otherwise in a Custom Technique. Increases Basic Strike multiplier by 0.4 and deals Magical Weapon Damage. While equipped, Agility is increased by 10%. Attacks cost 5% more Mana. 1,500 Gold * Battle Tome/Warlock Orb 2: Characters may only have a total of 2 Weapons equipped at once, unless stated otherwise in a Custom Technique. Increases Basic Strike multiplier by 0.4 and deals Magical Weapon Damage. While equipped, Willpower is increased by 10%. Attacks cost 5% more Mana. 1,500 Gold Armor and Clothes * Warrior's Gloves 1: Increases Physical Basic Strike Damage multiplier by 0.5. A character may only have one pair of "Gloves" equipped at a time. 1,000 Gold * Sorcerer's Mitts 1: Increases Magical Basic Strike Damage multiplier by 0.5. A character may only have one pair of "Gloves" equipped at a time. 1,000 Gold * Spellbound Gi 1: Increases experience earned from training by 2 times the normal amount. A character may only wear one Spellbound Gi at a time. 1,500 Gold * Basic Combat Gear 1: Increases the user's Damage Resistance by +10%. A character may only wear one "Combat Gear" at a time during battle. 2,000 Gold Accessories * Bio-Engineering Mainframe 1: While in a character's inventory, allows the character to be rebuilt into a Cyborg upon death. This can only be done once per character. This does not change the character's race from their original race. This operation takes a week to complete. 10,000 Gold * Life-Ward Amulet 1: When equipped during combat, should a player drop below 20% of their Maximum Health, this amulet automatically breaks, negating any more damage that takes the user below 20% of their Maximum Health, and heals them for 55% of their Maximum Health. This item may only be used once per battle and is consumed upon use. 20,000 Gold Category:Store